The present invention relates generally to a stent suitable for insertion within the human body and, more particularly, to a blockage resistant stent used to increase the flow of fluid between two areas of the body.
Commonly, stents are used for many applications in the human body. One application, for example, is insertion of a stent within an artery to increase the blood flow within the artery. The stent in such a case may be used to prevent the artery from closing after surgery.
Stents may also be used to increase the flow of urine from the bladder in the presence of kidney stones. Stents are commonly inserted into the ureter to hold open the entrance of the bladder. Most stents are single passage stents. One drawback to such stents is that kidney stones or other foreign matter tends to clog the stent and prevent from the flow of fluid through the stent. Once the stent has been clogged, the stent must be cleared. In certain circumstances the stent must be replaced. Both actions require uncomfortable procedures and increase the medical bills associated therewith.